Before a device of the type defined can be legally marketed, it is first necessary for the device to be approved by the appropriate regulatory authority, e.g. the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) in the United States of America.
The present invention proposes to provide a device of the type defined which can shorten the lead time for it to get to market.